Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humongousaur is the evolved form of Humongousaur. He first appears in Ben 10 Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1 where it is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Too Hot To Handle. Abilities He can "transmutate" his hands into flat circles, and the four bone caps on his knuckles become small ports firing kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. Plus he has a spiked mass on the end of his tail. He also has a spiked shell on his back. He also possesses twice as much strength as the full-size Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur has much tougher, green skin and nearly impenetrable armor plating similar to an exoskeleton, is 12 feet tall and he does grow. Appearances Ben 10 Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo; First Appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle(first appearance by Ben) *Hero Time'' Video games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humongousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP, DS, X-Box 360, and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. Toys *4 inch Alien Collection Ultimate Humongousaur *10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Ultimate Humongousaur *4 inch DX Alien Collection Ultimate Humongousaur Trivia *Ultimate Humongousaur is taller than his devolved form's normal size. *Albedo first transformed into this alien which is a reference to Albedo's first on screen transformation into Humongousaur in Alien Force to attack the Forever Knights. *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first evolved alien to be seen in the series. *In the Cartoon Network online game TKO, Ultimate Humongousaur is a playable character. Even though he is locked, the only way to unlock Ultimate Humongousaur is to win three instant matches while logged in. *He has only appeared four times so far (counting the Ben 10: Alien Force episodes in which he was used by Albedo). *His shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humongousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was his last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Humongousaur is the most used Ultimate alien so far. *He resembles an Ankylosaurus. *On Cartoon Network.com for Ultimate Humongousaur's powers it says he can grow up to 120 feet tall, however, under Ultimate Humongousaurs description for the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction official website it says he can't grow which is false. Gallery Ultimate Humongousaur.png|Ultimate Humongousaur official artwork. UltimateHumongousaur.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png|Ultimate Humongousaur's missile hand Ultimate Humongousaur 1.jpg|Albedo as Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur in Cosmic Destruction Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h31m51s180.png|Ultimate Humongousaur gameplay in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap2010061621h04m43s51.png|Ultimate Humongousaur shooting missiles in Cosmic Destruction 995982 20100622 screen001.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur gameplay 2 in Cosmic Destruction BA27770B1lg.jpg|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Figures now In Target And Walmart IMG_0979.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur action figure (Not in stores, yet) DSC06027.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur 4in. !Bz8CL3gBmk~$(KGrHqQOKiQEw13iIBCdBMYJpIKy4Q~~_12.jpg|DNA Alien Heros Ultimate Humoungousaur. disksoundultimatrix.jpg|Disk Alien Ultimatrix with Ultimate Humongousaur disk alien in box. bio.png|Ultimate Humngousaur's Ultimate Alien debut Normal Form *Humungousaur Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens